deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cth22/Brazilian Militia vs.New Marais Militia.
The New Marais Militia - A bunch of rednecks with automatic weapons that are devoted to eliminating Conduits. VS The Brazilian Militia - A criminal gang which are not the most efficient soldiers, but they are very well-armed and well-led, enough to prove a serious threat to intruders. Voting will end on June 26, 2011 The Battle 'New Marais Militia 1 2 3 4 5 6 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 5 6 ' A six man squads of New Marais (NM) militiamen are searching for Conduits in a Brazilian favela. Not to their knowing they stumbled onto the territory of a Brazilian Militia. The NM militiamen bust down a door to a grocery store that is owned by a conduit. Behind the counter sits a Brazilian militiamen with dual G18s. He waits as the squad advances into the store. 3 of the NM militiamen go to check the back of the store, while the other three check the front. The Brazilian behind the counter shoots the closet NM militiaman in the back rapidly with the G18s. 'New Marais Militia 1 2 3 4 5 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 5 6 ' One of the NM militiamen guarding the front door sees his comrade get shot. He aims down his sights with his sawn off double barreled shotgun and fires both of his rounds into his target’s side. 'New Marais Militia 1 2 3 4 5 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 5 ' Hearing the sound of gunshots 4 Brazilian militiamen take cover in front of the store behind two old car spaced 40 yards away from each other. One of the Brazilian shoots the NM militiaman that was outside in the back of the head outside with his FAL. 'New Marais Militia 1 2 3 4 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 5 ' The living NM militiamen run to the front of the store and take cover on the outside wall facing the Brazilians. A fire fight erupts. One of the NM militiamen takes his SIG516 Marksman and run to some stairs that take him onto the top of the roof. He aims down his scope at a Brazilian firing at the store. He fires hitting the Brazilian in the mouth. 'New Marais Militia 1 2 3 4 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 ' A NM militiamen by the door fires his ACR at the Brazilians. He feels something hit his chest. He falls back and one of his buddies grabs him and pulls him behind the wall. They rip open his shirt to find a wad of metal pushed in to his body armor. They look at each other, at the instant a M67 grenade flys through the broken window and hits the floor two of the militiamen run and jump behind some other cover but the man on the ground and the one reviving him get caught up in the blast. ' ' 'New Marais Militia 1 2 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 ' The one of the two militiamen who survived the grenade picks up an RPG-7 off a fallen comrade. He runs up to the window and shoots at one of the old cars making it explode and killing one of the militiamen. 'New Marais Militia 1 2 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 ' He then takes a Molotov cocktail and throws it at a car engulfing it in flames. The three Brazilians behind the car that was on fire run to a building behind them. The other NM militiaman shoots one of them in the back with his ACR. A Brazilian turns around and shreds the man to pieces with his ACR. 'New Marais Militia 1 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 ' The last NM militiaman runs after them. The Brazilians ran through the building into the alley. One of them grabs a dragunov sniper rifle and runs for a ladder at the far end of the alley, the other takes cover behind a dumpster. The NM militiaman runs into the alley, the Brazilian behind the dumpster shoots at him with his RPD he manages to get off two shots, that went to the far left of the NM militiaman, before it jams. Laughing the NM militiaman advances towards him with the ACR. The Brazilian walks backwards with his hands up till he’s backed up on a wall. The NM militiaman raises his rifle and shoots the Brazilian in the chest. The NM militiaman gives a cheer and turns around walking towards the entrance in which he came. A blast cuts him short though. The NM militiaman falls forward missing a quarter of his head. The Brazilian with the dragunov climbed up the ladder onto a roof were he shot the NM militiaman. 'New Marais Militia ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 ' 'BRAZILIAN MILITIA WINS! ' Category:Blog posts